Dragonball: power surge
by beastmode456
Summary: After goku leaves Gohan is the proud father of his new son Gokarot after five years of peace many great evils come to attack earth. Will Gohan and Gokarot step up to the plate or will the world crumble
1. Chapter 1

So this one is for all you anime/manga lovers

**Gohan's POV**

My dad has been gone for about a year now. A few days after he left Videl dropped a huge bomb on me she was pregnant. That's how I find myself in this predicament. "Push" Said the doctor Videl screamed in pain Pan and I sat in the hallway waiting for her to finish delivering. 30 minutes later the doctor walked out " right this way please" Pan an I walked in and saw Videl holding my new child in her arms. "Hi sweetie" "Videl its beautiful actually just what is it" "Gohan meet your son" "Well than what should we name him" "How about goku" "No I know you want to honor my dad but he wouldn't want that I know how about gokarot" "Actually I like that" "So gokarot goku Son"

**5 years later**

The past five years went by fast Pan and Gokarot spar daily now and to my surprise both pan and gokarot grew tails and ascended to super saiyan. I train them my self along with the help of pan but today I took a break and decided to head to dende's lookout. I made it there in a few hours. "Hey dende" "Oh hey gohan" "So what's going on" nothing just tending to the lookout" "Dende Can we go inside for a second" "sure" We walked inside the building on the lookout "Dende I sense an evil coming" "You know? gohan look into this ball" I looked into the crystal ball and saw a black evil being with a red ball in his head with 3 horns on his for head and two on his shoulders with a long tail he had 3 toes and five fingers. "Gohan this is a great evil I believe he is frieza's reincarnate" "Whoa Dende we need to start training we can't be caught off guard by this I agree round up every one even your son he could be the deciding factor in this. I blasted back down to earth hurriedly this is going to be bad. But first I had to find them all after all its been five years since we've all seen each other with the exception of the briefs family and the son family. I raced down to an ocean and tried to remember the way to the kame house. I was surprised to find that my memory was spot on. I landed on the island and approached the house I knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by none other than krillin "Sup krillin" "Gohan? Dude its been so long" "Krillin I wish I could stay and catch up but I need you and eighteen to get to the look out and possibly marron how's her training going" "Great she's pretty strong" "Ok her to then I explain later" Next I headed into the mountains I took me some time but I sensed their ki. I wondered into a cave and saw them the three eyed tien and the mime chiaotzu. "Hi guys" They both turned around "Gohan?" tien said "its been awhile" "I'll say" tien said "look I know you guys are retired but please go to the look out" they both knodded with big smiles on their faces. Next I headed to central city I landed and saw a familiar face on a motor bike. I walked over to him "sup Yamcha" "Gohan? What's up man" "Sup yamcha look man I know your retired but please we need you up at the look out" "sure man" he flew into the air and headed off. Next I was off to the briefs house hold. I landed out side of the lab and knocked on the door it was answered by vegeta. "Oh hey brat" "Sup vegeta I don't have time to visit just get trunks and majuub and get to the look out" he knodded in a approval.

Next I had to go back home. "I saw pan and Gokarot still going at it in super saiyan form and slipped inside and found videl watching TV. "Videl get ready to go we need to get to the look out" "Why" "Evil is coming we need to train."


	2. who wants a fuse

Gohan's Pov

We were all flying to the lookout when somethigtn clicked off n my head. "Videl go on ahead I've still got to get goten" she knodded in approval. I took off and headed towards my mom's place. I made it their pretty quickly I landed and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal my mom "Hi Gohan" "Hey mom I wish I could stay and Chat but I need to see Goten" "Oh he's in his room" I quickly ran uo the stairs to see my brother. I didn't even knock I just ran in to his room to see him sprawled over his bed. "Sup Gohan" "Goten we need you at the look out now" We both ran out the front door "By mom love you going to the look out" Goten said as we rushed out the door and flew into the sky. We made it there and saw everybody lined up with dende inspecting them. Goten and I fell in line "Gohan get up here" I walked infront of everybody "Hey guys I bet your wondering about the sudden call of the Z-fighters" "Yes we are" Vegeta said "We'll two words" "Frieza's reincarnate" "Eveyone who recalled those memories gasped" "For those of you who don't who Frieza was he was a pure evil space tyrant he nearly wipe both the saiyan and namakien race clean who took hundreds of innocent lives including krillin fortunatly he was revived with the dragon balls along with the namekians. Frieza was eventually killed once by my Father Goku and after his father's scinetist managed to revive him he was killed by a trunks from a different timeline. "How could Frieza have a reincarnate" Vegeta said."My guess is back on planet frieza he either had a lover or raped some one. Inorder to beat this powerful new foe we must all train we must train with weighted clothes we must learn ne techinques we must each go into the hyperbolic time chamber and we must each learn the fusion technique all sayains must learn to control their great ape form and ascended further than a super sayain. Training begins now Find a partner and spar. Gokarot and pan charge up to super sayain and began sparring, Krilling and marron started sparring, Eighteen and vegeta started going blow for blow, Trunks and Majuub battled, Yamcha and tien went at it, Chiotzu and goten startted battling each other and videl and I battled. After two hours of battling Dende and I called it. "Now every one gather around" everyone formed a circle "Trunks and goten will now perform the fusion dance. They both stood next to eachother and started FUUUUUU They both brought their knees up and their two aroms across their chests parallel to each other they they inched over SION they brought there arms across their chest the opposite side this time again parallel to each other HA They leaned side ways not moving ther feet and touche there index finger tips togethor a flash of light came over everyone and when it died down Gotenks was their "Every one this is gotenks." He had hair sticking straight up black in the front and back and purple on the sides he stood at about 5'5 and had well toned muscles and a six pack he had white baggy pants on a black short jacket with yellow cloth around the neck and arms and black shoes. "Every one this is a perfect example of a fusion they did the dance right but not only must you do they dance with perfect timing you must think of a river flowing over you. Now practice find some one to fuse with Videl and pan deiced to fuse of course goten and trunks decided to try again Krillin and eighteen decided to fuse Vegeta and I did Tien and Yamcha decided to fuse Majuub and chiotzu decided to fuse and gokarot and maron decided to fuse. The result of pan and vidle was Vidan She had black hair flowing down flowind down her back she was about 4'9 she had on a red cropped jacket with black baggy pants on and black shoes. I was curious of how an inter gender would work out maybe the most powerful took the gender The result was killteen "Are you a boy or a girl" "a girl" looks like I was right then She was short about 4'5 from the ground with black hair going to her neck she had on krillins gi but under neath was eighteen's striped white shirt. She had eighteens face but she had krillins trademark six spots on her forhead. Next vegeta and I fused to make Vegehan He had blach hair pointing straight up with vegeta's sayain armor on we were about 5'6. Next up tien and yamcha He stood about 5'7 from the ground he had spiky hair like yamcha in the back with the baldness of tien in the front tiencha maintained tien's third eye and yamcha's x shaped scar he had on a blue vest similar to gotenks' with white baggy pants and black shoes. Next up majuub and chiaotzu the result was Chiaotzuub he was short about 4'3 with Majuubs black hairstyle with chioatzu's face paint he had on majuub's blue vest and white baggy pants with black shoes. Next up Gokarot and Marron Gokarot was short only about 3'2 with my dad's hair and a purple gi like I had. The result was Gokarron "are you a boy or a girl a boy" He had blackhair going to his neck standing at about 4'0 he wore the same suit as gotenks. Ok every fusion that has someone that can transform try and transform. First up Vidan She began charging and suddenly a wite like took over her and when it died down she was in super saiyan form "Ok power down" next up. Us Vegehan We powered up this was easy since we were both saiyan we went super saiyan in know time flat next. Next up Gokarron He powered up and he two went super saiyan. "Alright power down" Now all saiyans we we'll spend the next 3 months in the wild every night we will go great ape and try and control it. While we are gone every one who is not saiyan will take turns inside the hyper bolic time chamber remember Out here it's 1 day but in their it's a year." Every one powered down and the fusions split The Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, Gokarot, Goten, and I made our way into the wilderness.


	3. survival of the biggest?

Gokarot's POV

I was in a wooded area once we landed down hear my dad told us we had to split up and we would meet up again in 1 month to show progress. It was high noon and the soon was beaming down hard on me. I was so hungry I was looking for some berries or fruits or even an animal to kill. Then I heard rushing water and I took off into a sprint and found a stream and I quickly dumped my face in it and got a drink. It was refreshing I jumped in to get some fish since I didn't have a fishing rod. I found a huge catfish at the bottom of the lake that I had to wrestle with before I could get it to the surface I used my solar flare to start a fire and roast the fish and to my surprise I'm a pretty good cook. I ate half and took the other half with me. Now I had to find shelter I went farther into the woods and found a cave but it was occupied by a giant T-rex but I was prepared to fight for it. I quckly flew into the air I knew psyical attacks wouldn't work so I had to be tactical. "Hey dragon breath over hear" That got his attention and he chased after me. I sped off occasionaly slowing down so he could still see me I lead him to an open rocky field and his gigantic stomping caused and avalanche one rock hit his head and he plummeted into the canyon now I have shelter. I made my way to the cave and quickly looked to the sun seein that its position had it a somewhere between 3 and 5 o'clock I went outside so I could train I started with 10 sit ups and then ten pushups followed buy some stretching. After that I I started working out on the trees because I didn't have a partner and chopped punched and kicked them until the sun set. I sat down to take a break and looked up at the moon "Wow it's so pretty" Suddenly I felt a spike in my power my eyes turned red and my body grew into the form of a giant ape And I felt the need to go on a frenzy there was a part of me that said no and a part of me that said yes suddenly I was challenged by another great ape And my frenzy got even crazier we locked up and I slung it through the air and took out a mountain the ape rose from the ground and fired a blue beam from its mouth a me I dodged and threw a huge rock at it and it was down I walked over to it and was prepared to deal the final blow but when I looked into its red eyes I saw Pan and suddenly I felt in control Pan seemed to have calmed down to I helped her up with my new body and she ran off. All in all it was a pretty good day for me I wonder how every one else did for now I squeezed into my shelter and went to sleep.

Pan's POV

Today was the worst I was stuck in the desert with no food, water, or shelter and I was almost crushed to death by a giant lizard. Thank god for him though I probably would have starved if not for him. At least I know my little brother isn't doing better than me. I looked up at the moon and I turned into a giant monkey and went on a rampage when I saw another one just like me a part of me wanted to fight it. He tossed me to the ground and when I looked into his eyes I saw my brother gokarot and was afraid he'd kill me but he stopped and helped me up I guess he realized it was me I ran off to find a place to sleep tonight now that I have this great ape thing under control I can train to get to super saiyan 2


	4. what's going 2 happen

Gokarot's POV

I woke up that morning and started hiking I was wandering through the woods daddy told me to go past my super saiyan ability so I may as well try. I ascended into super saiyan a guess I should train like this.

I trained almost clearing out a whole forest before I decided I was done. "AHHHHH" I sharp scream cut through the forest.

I sped off trying to sense the Ki it was very high so I knew it was a friend I burst through a layer of foliage and saw pan running from a giant gorilla.

It jumped in front of her and slammed her against a rock when I saw that I got angry I charged my Ki I was overflowing with energy and my body couldn't handle it and then some kind of barrier in my mind broke and a new wave of energy came over me.

I was still in my super saiyan form but my hair was sticking straight up (like gohan SSj2) and blue sparks of energy wear flashing all around me. I didn't think at speeds I couldn't go at before I repeatedly punched and kicked the gorilla.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed releasing a blast of ki destroying it. I looked over to pan who was amazed "Pan what's wrong?" "Gokarot you're a SUPER SAIYAN 2" "is that good" "yes it's good it means your super strong I need you to teach me how" "Ok well I became one when I saw that ape hit you so I guess you need to be mad enough" "but there isn't anything to be mad about" although young Gokarot was incredibly smart so the solution to this was simple "Well then think of something to get you made try thinking of all those bad guys you faced " "Ok I'll try" I watched as pan powered up to super saiyan then she sat down and began to meditate

Pan's POV

_Dreamscape_

_"Hello" I was walking in a black area a place of nothingness "hehe" "who's their" I turned but saw no one so I kept walking then I heard footsteps "Whoever you are show yourself" then out of nowhere omega shenron came "N-no way" he cracked a smile but it wasn't at me no he turned his head to the right side and then I spotted what he was staring at Gokarot. He picked the boy up and but him on his spikes on his back and struck him with a dragon thinder attack Gokarot's cries were loud "STOPP" he picked gokarot off his back then threw him into the air and began charging a negative karma ball pan recognizing the attack became furious "DON'T HURT MY BROTHER" she yelled before a blast ofe anger and energy over took me_

My eyes snapped open and I was breathing heavily "Gokarot you're okay" "yeah pan and you're a super saiyan 2" Pan's hair was blonde and she had blue sparks surrounding her "I did it" "Now I've got to train you should to I mean you were scared by a gorilla" "hey it was a whole pack I would have been monkey food if I didn't run that must've been the alpha male" "Then run because the pack should be coming back" at that we heard feet stomping the ground and high tailed it out of their.

Goku's POV

Somewhere in the southern galaxy

"So shenron if you don't mind me asking how long does it take for you negative energy to leave the dragon balls" "Five years we've been here Goku and your just now asking this question it takes 3 and a half years" "So why are we still here because humanity needs to learn" "By the way what's going on, on earth anyway " "They are in danger Goku" "really" "Yes it seems as though your old friend frieza has had a child named Kuriza" "Really well do they know" "Yes they are training as we speak" "your grandchildren show progress they have surpassed super saiyan status" "That's great how's piccolo doing" "Let's just say hell is open" "What" "It means he's in heaven and can be wished back when ever" "Well sorry I'm the all knowing dragon here" there was an awkward silence "When can we go back" Shenron looked me in the eye before saying "Whenever"


End file.
